The Forest - Podsumowanie
Total Drama The Forest - Moja największa jak do tej pory fikcja. W tym artykule podsumuje ją, przedstawię parę ciekawostek, oraz pokażę rzeczy, na które czytając nie zwróciliście uwagi... ale po kolei. The Forest to w sumie 980 stron i 198242 wyrazy (wartość w wordzie). To 10 miesięcy pracy, wiele godzin planowania i researchu, kilkanaście godzin edytowania, kilkadziesiąt pisania. Wszystkie te czynniki sprawiły, że powstała fikcja koło, której nie da się przejść obojętnie. Pomysł i wykonanie: Pomysł na The Forest pojawił się u mnie po obejrzeniu filmu pt. Las Samobójców. Początkowo w fikcji miały wystąpić oryginalne postaci. Porzuciłem jednak ten pomysł i zdecydowałem się "przygarnąć" Wasze postacie. Na szczęście podjąłem taką, a nie inną decyzję ;). Od początku chciałem, by TF było wyjątkowe, inne niż wszystko co było na wiki wcześniej. Od razu wiedziałem, że będę chciał wpleść do wydarzeń smaczki z literatury i sztuki; z baśni, powieści, opowiadań, a także filmów, kreskówek, a nawet z obrazów. Trzeba było to wszystko rozplanować, tak aby wszystko razem idealnie współgrało. Decyzja na osadzenie fikcji w ,,Niemieckim lesie o angielskiej nazwie spowodowała, że pisanie było naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Las to kłopotliwa lokalizacja. Przez wszystkie odcinki musiałem zmagać się z opisem jednej, nieodłącznej dla lasu sceny - sceny chodzenia. Starałem się jak mogłem aby ciągłe spacery nie były totalnie nudne i mimo wszystko by coś się w ich czasie działo. Las stawiał też drugi problem: nie jest to lokalizacja, która oferuje wiele lokacji, tak były bagna, jeziorka, opuszczone domy, jaskinie i inne, ale i tak najwięcej było DRZEW. Opisywanie drzew również bywało momentami trudne i nużące. Problematyczne było też dla mnie, początkowo, opisywanie niektórych postaci, bo o ile postacie humorystyczne (Rouse, Nookie, Krystynka, Alexis) szły gładko tak niektórzy zdawali mi się, początkowo, nudni i zbyt podobni do innych. Zdecydowałem się by odrobinę zmienić ich charaktery, nie zastosować się do wytycznych Was, autorów. Jestem dumny z tej decyzji ;3. Dzięki temu powstało tak wiele, niezapomnianych wątków. Czymś nowym dla mnie było budowanie nastroju grozy i napięcia - obecnego prawie cały czas od odcinka 10. W ostatnich odcinkach słowa: strach, ciemność, mrok i ich pochodne padły tyle razy, że nie warto liczyć ;p Z tego co jednak słyszałem od czytelników grozę i dynamikę udało mi się oddać (uff) ''Ukryte smaczki: Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale różne losy bohaterów zostały przepowiedziane/zaspoilerowane jeszcze długo nim konkretna sytuacja miała miejsce! Tak! W treści odcinków ukryłem wiele takich "smaczków". Czy znalazłeś je wszystkie? Czy chociaż część z nich? Poniżej lista tych najważniejszych. Lista. # Nookie spotka się z Baba Jagą #* W odcinku 3., podczas zadania na Przebrzydłych Moczarach różowowłosa bohaterka po raz pierwszy spotkała Błędne Ogniki. Spotkała je na bagnach, przy... pomniku Baby Jagi. # Melody i mózgożercy #* W odcinku 10. w jednej scenie krasnoludki wyjadały mózg Melody. Zostały to nijako przepowiedziane wcześniej przez Krystynkę, w odcinku 6. Babcia powiedziała wówczas o Melody, w pokoju zwierzeń: ' '''Cóż... chyba jednak sie najedli. # Exri straci nogę #* Od początku Exri i drwal Villis byli sobie bliscy. Wielu z Was pewnie domyślało się, że zostaną parą. Tutaj ukryty smaczek pojawił się w... zgłoszeniu Villisa. W sekcji fetysze Luka napisał: ''Chciałby przespać się z kobietą bez nogi. # Ildefons i feralny zawał #* Tutaj coś prostszego. Xiąże, według wersji Chase'a, zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych - zawał serca. W karcie postaci Ildefonsa jest wspomniane, że jego lękiem jest... zawał. Tak więc śmierć poety była nijako przepowiedziana nim pojawił się w programie # Thomas dojdzie z kompasem do końca #* Tutaj znowu coś prostszego. Thomas w jednym odcinku stwierdził, że Kompas doprowadzi go do końca. ''Doprowadził. Do jego końca... lub do końca lasu :3 # Nissa zmieni się w wilka #* Sygnały o tym, że Nissa będzie miała coś do czynienia z wilkiem pojawiały się przez kilka odcinków. M.in. w odcinku 15. przepowiedziane zostało to, że Nissa będzie miała ugryzienie na ręce (będzie krwawić) ''Nissa zgniotła kawałek tarty, różowy płyn ściekł jej po dłoni. '' #* Wskazywano także na jej wilczą naturę. Nissa stwierdziła, że: ''Mam wilczy apetyt. ''Ktoś inny powiedział o niej, że jest: ''Wilkiem w owczej skórze. #* Była członkiem drużyny Złe Wilki. # Śmierć włada lasem, ma w nim udział #* Wiele razy wspomniano Śmierć, w formie postaci: #** Cole stwierdził: Tylko Śmierć chodzi piechotą ''(odcinek 17.) #** Constance: ''Tylko Śmierć jest ponadczasowa ''(odcinek 16.) # Nissa zabiję Rain #* W odcinku 13. Bubak ostrzegł Rain: ''Strzeż się dziewczyny, która źle zbiera maliny. ''W odcinku 14. Nissie od początku to nie wychodziło... # Zawodnicy cofną się w czasie. #* Tu taka mała ironia. William stwierdził raz, że... ''Nie cofniemy się w czasie. ''On się nie cofnął, z to jego dziewczyna tak. # Chase nie pomoże Constance #* Od kiedy w odcinku 10. Constance zerwała z Chase'm było wiadome, nijako, że przystojny blondyn chętnie zniszczy swoją byłą. Wiele razy posyłał jej ''zabójcze spojrzenie. # Rouse i jej związek z Babą Jagą #* Tu taka malutka, niewyczuwalna sugestia... była w drużynie Baba Jag #* Będąc na Przebrzydłych Moczarach w odcinku 17. znalazła ten sam pomnik co Nookie # Kto zginie w odcinku 17. #* Cole stwierdził, że: Nie myślę o przeszłości… W obecnych warunkach trzeba się skupić tylko na tym co jest tu i teraz. W lesie. Ten kto nie skupi się… ten zginie… ''Sail myślał o przeszłości, o tym co robił przed The Forest... #* Podobnie stwierdziła Mary: ''zostawiamy przeszłość przeszłości. Ci co nie zostawiają umierają. # Krasnoludki w lesie/Rouse spotka krasnoludki #* Przepowiedziane w pierwszym odcinku: Rouse – Dziwne odczyty… Nie mieszczą się w skali *wodziła dziwnym urządzeniem w powietrzu* Hm… Może to przez leśne echo… lub krasnoludki… ' Pamiętne cytaty: '''By Wojciu: * Constance i jej miłosna decyzja: Constance – Super. Uwaga ludzie! Chcę rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości na mój temat.' Constance strzeliła Chase’a z liścia, podeszła do Williama i wpiła się mu w usta, on przytulił ją. ' Constance – Tego właśnie chcę!' * Majstersztyk opisowy - Sail i ZaSailoskryj: Przez las cichy, głuchy razem wędrowali, Idąc tak pod rękę, śmiesznie wyglądali, Jeden postawny, przystojny, wysoki Bardzo ostrożnie, stawiał swoje kroki. Drugi miał ślepia i ostre zębiska, Dosyć rozkosznie wyglądał z bliska. '''By DK: * Thomas, Rain i pierwszy raz: Thomas – Skąd wiesz, że pierwszy? Rain – E… No czułam… zachichotała Thomas – Aż tak źle :< Rain – Zmieńmy temat * Zagadka w Krainie Czarów: Krystynka - Odpowiedź na tę zagadkę to... Szczęście! * Najsmutniejsze - Rain myśląc, że Thomas... Rain spojrzała błagalnie na Exri po czym się rozpłakała.' Rain – On nie żyje! ;_;' Sail starał się ja uspokoić, przytulił ją. Ona waliła go rękami po klacie i po placach, była zrozpaczona. ' Rain – Nie żyje! Nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje!'' '' * Końcówka ostatniego odcinka. Kierowca – Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie… Constance wstrzymuje oddech, patrzy na odbicie mężczyzny w wewnętrznym lusterku. Kierowca - …czasami las gubi ciebie. '''By Katie: * Kultowa przygoda w Krainie Czarów Mayla – O nie! Lucy! Dokąd teraz? Daleko jeszcze do portalu?' Lucy zamyśliła się.' Lucy – Jeszcze kawałek! Za ukwiałem skręćcie w lewo!' Layla targnęła za wodze.' Layla – Ster na lewo!' Gayla – W lewo!' Mayla – W lewiutko ^^'' ''Krystynka przewróciła oczami, manta skręciła w lewo, opłynęła ukwiał. ' Mayla – A dokąd teraz pani? ' Lucy zamyśliła się.' Lucy – Za ukwiałem skręćcie w lewo!' * Krystynka & William #GreatChase William rzucił się do ucieczki. Krystynka pobiegła za nim.' Krystynka – Chodź tu świntuszku! Poświntuszymy na mchu ^^ ' William biegł, Krystynka rzuciła w niego szyszką.' Krystynka – Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś prawdziwą kobietę?' William z przerażeniem w oczach skoczył w boczek.' Krystynka – Skoczek w boczek? Lubię to :D ' William wziął do obrony długiego kija, uderzył Krystynkę w... tyłek.' Krystynka – O ho, ho! Wiesz co dobre!' William uciekał dalej, Krystynka dalej go goniła. * Epickie powitania uczestników ' (Nova) Padła na twarz. Dostała trzonkiem noża w tył głowy… w hełm. Atakował Cole. Cole – Przepraszam za ten pomiot *uśmiechnął się nie zdejmując kaptura* Jeff – Według danych to twoja siostra… Cole – Uważasz, że uderzyłem za słabo? ... Nova – Jak śmiesz wpaść na mnie?! Uklęknij przede mną i przepraszaj! Constance nie ruszyła się. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła tylko rękę na powitanie. Constance – I znowu to samo… Cześć. Jestem Constance. Możesz mi mówić Constance, lub Constance. Także Constance… Ewentualnie Constance. Nova patrzyła nią z miną typu Are you fucking kidding me? '''By Kiteczka: * Nookie i jej epicki unik Mary – Raz, dwa, trzy, Baba Jaga patrzy! Ymir padła na ziemię, Nookie zaś stanęła na jednej nodze z wyciągniętym językiem. Mary – Again? Dziwne pozy zgubią każdego. Czerwony Kapturek stanęła przed Nookie z purchawką. Mary – Poczekam sobie. Nookie stała bez ruchu. Mary – No weź, wiesz, że przegrasz. Nagle Ymir kichnęła. Ymir – K*rwa. Czerwony Kapturek odwróciła się i rzuciła w nią purchawką. Mary – Szach mat szmato! * Thomas i przygoda z wiatrem Thomas stanął wśród zawodników. Sail – Co się stało? Thomas – Wiatr wiał, rzucał mną… Nadsyłajcie wasze cytaty ;) Ciekawostki: * Najdłuższy odcinek (11) miał rekordową długość 92 stron! Jest to najdłuższy odcinek na wiki. * W wersji Beta (z oryginalnymi postaciami z TD) mieli pojawić się m.in. Duncan, Gwen, Dawn, Mike i Zoey. * Początkowo zamiast Złych Wilków, trzecia drużyna miała nazywać się Opętanymi Kukiełkami co miało nawiązywać do Pinokia.. Zdecydowałem się na wilki, gdyż bardziej pasowały fabularnie. Obok możecie podziwiać logo kukiełek ;) * W każdym odcinku padło słowo ,,idą''. Podziękowania: Tutaj chciałbym umieścić słowa podziękowań. Dla kilku osób, które pomogły mi przy pisaniu The Forest, motywowały, nie tylko komentarzami. * [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] - Ten pan to chyba najbardziej. Komentował czytając, prowadził live sesje. Dzielił się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami. Napędzał mnie w pisaniu. Fan, którego każdy chciałby mieć <3 * [[Użytkownik:Katie.PL|'Katie']] - Druga wspaniała osoba. Jako pierwsza czytała większość odcinków. Z jej pomocą edytowałem epizody i usuwałem błędy. Dziękuje za godziny spędzone na ocenianiu odcinków. <3 * [[Użytkownik:Yanke$|'Luka']] - Zmotywował mnie jeszcze nim wydałem pierwszy odcinek. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że muszę skończyć pisać xd. Dziękuję <3 * [[Użytkownik:Kiteczka107|'Kiteczka']] - Na samym początku jedna z głównych recenzentek. Od pierwszego odcinka wiernie ze mną. Czytała i wyrażała swoje opinie, wskazywała błędy, które przeoczyłem w ferworze pisania. <3 * Dziękuję wszystkim innym, którzy czytali, wyrażali swoje opinie na czacie/discordzie <3 Epilog *o*: Pisanie The Forest to praca na pełen etat. Pokochałem format, motyw tajemnic. Pokochałem te postaci, w jakiś sposób zżyłem się z nimi. Płakałem gdy je zabijałem. TF to już coś więcej niż zwykła, pojedyncza, fikcja. Jak ktoś stwierdził... The Forest to życie <3 Dlatego mam informację dla wszystkich fanów... '''Powstanie kontynuacja!!! '''Wyjaśnione zostanie wiele wątków. Historia się nie skończy :D ...Na ten moment jednak przerwa od The Forest :< Kontynuacja pojawi się wkrótce. Na razie mam dla WAS wszystkich jedną, ogromną prośbę. Bardzo ciekawi mnie wasza ogólna opinia, po finale, po całej serii. Zróbcie to dla mnie i napiszcie w komentarzu jakąś recenzję xd. Podzielcie się odczuciami. Powiedzcie kogo najbardziej polubiliście, a kto was denerwował. Możecie też zadać pytania, wskazać '''pamiętne cytaty. '''Z góry dziękuję. ~Wojciu.PL Kategoria:The Cycle